Home:Word
by River Tam
Summary: Five years is far too long to be apart. Christmas always had a way of bringing people together...even the ones on the other side of the country.


**Home**

Lizzie raced down the steps when she heard the Fed Ex truck pull up onto the curbside of her apartment complex. The twenty-four year old slid through to the doorway, her new socks connecting with the hard wood, landing her carefully in the doorway. She smiled brightly and held out her hand, hesitantly turning the door handle. The man clad in brown held out the package to the brunette, raising a brow at her anticipation. "Christmas present?" He asked, handing her a pen and a clipboard.

Lizzie hurriedly signed the clip board and held a hand out with a smile, offering the items back to him. "Better than that."

The man shook his head and left, laughing at the woman's clear excitement. Lizzie laughed to herself and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a box cutter from the drawer and slicing through the box carefully. There, inside of the package, sat a stack of photographs. She picked up each photograph and held it carefully in her hands.

Her photography had started out as a hobby in high school, but it delved into a career later on down the road, and she had quickly grown to be one of the most sought after children's photographers. She loved her job, but she hated how far apart she was from reality. It allowed her to have a lavish lifestyle, but it also meant leaving behind everything she ever held dear. The only thing she kept by her side every single day was the ring on her finger, given to her by her best friend, and her young son, Caleb.

Things had fallen apart in high school. Lizzie had fallen in love with some guy named Logan Morgan, but Logan wasn't interested in staying with Lizzie. She had grown used to him being around, so she never grew away from him. Gordo had begun his own production company in high school, having won three awards in Sundance, then moved on to directing after merging with another up-and-coming company. Miranda was the star of most of Gordo's shows, having taken acting classes in college. Everyone was separated.

That's why the photographs were so important to Lizzie. Admittedly, it took her six years to get the pictures printed and developed, but every time she looked at them before this point made her cry and she didn't want to worry her son. She gently removed the stack and placed it on the table, peering carefully at the images.

There, sitting at the top, was the last person she wanted to see right now. He smiled at her, his eyes bright and lively. It was one of the senior portraits he'd asked her to take, sitting on a rock with his legs folded. His hands were in his lap, playing with what looked like a paperclip, likely occupying his mind so he didn't do anything wrong. She needed to direct him very little; he usually knew what looked nice.

Under that picture was one of her son, standing tall and proud with his baseball bat in hand. He was nothing like his father, whom was clumsy with sports. He was more like his mother when it came to sports. And even now, as she stared at those eyes that she'd had six years to memorize, she couldn't find it in her heart to admit that he was growing up.

Five years old and Caleb knew damn well that he owned his mother's heart. Only one other person could come close to owning his mother's heart. Quietly sitting at the table, she stared at the image for a long time and shook her head. Caleb was too old now. He wouldn't want this picture.

The small child came running through the house in his new socks, sliding every which way on the floor as he stopped at the table, nearly colliding with it. "Momma!"

Lizzie looked up, her hand tangled in her hair. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Momma, daddy called." Caleb announced.

Lizzie stood to her feet and stared at her son, words failing her. "Why did he call you and not me?"

Caleb cowered slightly. "I don't know, he said it was really important that he talked to me. I'm sorry, am I in trouble?"

"No, baby, you're not in trouble. What did he say?" Lizzie asked, abandoning the pictures on the table.

"He said he's coming home." Caleb answered, smiling that bright smile she was so used to. "He said he can't wait to see you again."

* * *

><p>Gordo watched the names and numbers change on the flight list. He'd been away from home for so long, following his dreams, he forgot already what he'd left behind. When his mother called and asked him to come home for the holidays because his father was sick, he'd decided to take the first flight home. He sat quietly in the airport terminal, money was no object, and he could have gotten any ticket he wanted. He wanted to surprise his parents, so he'd gone with one a day earlier than he was expected to be home.<p>

Besides, he had some unfinished business with a certain blonde bombshell from his teenage years.

He checked his watch and sighed. Gordo's mom would be shocked to see him again, that was for sure. What seemed like hours passed when he heard his phone ringing. It was Lizzie's number. He hadn't talked to Lizzie in what seemed like years. Five, to be exact. Not by choice, but because of how busy his job kept him. If he had his choice, he would have called her every single night. "Yeah?"

"Gordo? I forgot what your voice sounded like. It's good to hear from you again. Where are you?" She asked, staring down at the ring on her finger. The promise that he'd be back for her one day, if she could just stay faithful to him for a little while longer.

He let out a deep sigh and smiled softly, loving the way her voice sounded now. "I'm sitting in a meeting," He lied. "What's up, Liz?"

"My son spoke of a mysterious visitor," She lied back. "I was wondering if it might be you."

"No, I'm going to see my parents for the holidays. I'm sorry; I won't have time to come visit you this year." He stared down at his hand, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I feel like I let you down."

"No, it's okay." She closed her eyes for a long time, fighting the tears. "I made prints of those pictures you asked for six years ago. I'll send them to your office as soon as I get the money for shipping costs."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"You're welcome." He could hear a tone of disappointment in her voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Lizzie. I'll be home one day. Don't miss me too much."

* * *

><p>Gordo pulled into the cul-de-sac around six in the morning, knowing damn well that going to visit his parents now would be against the rules. Considering Howard's irregular sleeping pattern, Gordo promised not to surprise his family any earlier than noon. Tapping his lip, he sat quietly outside of the apartment complex where a certain green eyed blonde lived.<p>

He could see her through the window, ushering Caleb to get his jacket on. The child reluctantly agreed and put on the fleecy jacket, pouting, saying something about Santa. Lizzie didn't answer; Gordo couldn't quite tell what he'd said after that. When the child looked away, he picked up his books and headed towards the door.

Gordo was sitting on the stoop as Lizzie came through the door. She nearly ran into him and murmured a quiet 'excuse me', but it was Caleb who stopped. Caleb's blue eyes lit up and he ran to Gordo. "DADDY!"

Lizzie blushed at the fact that she hadn't recognized him. Quietly she looked at her husband and raised a brow. "I thought you weren't going to be able to see me this year?"

"I wish I could say I was telling the truth, because it doesn't justify my leaving you for five years with our son." Gordo replied, staring at his now four foot tall son. He stared at Lizzie for a long time, barely recognizing her wit the new hair dye. "I missed you so much, Lizzie."

"Five years is too long. Are you going to go back to New York? I don't think Caleb and I can bear to say goodbye again." She whispered, huddling closer to her husband's warm body in the chilly California morning air.

"No, this time I'm home to stay. Cherie wants to open an office in the West Coast division. Guess who was promoted to manage it? Yours truly. And she wants you to run the ad campaign." Her eyes lit up as he spoke. He smiled brightly and kissed her lips. "Sorry, I missed doing that."

"No!" She laughed and reached down to pull Caleb into the hug. "We missed you."

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth and Caleb." He hugged them both and frowned looking at his watch. "Jesus, it's almost ten. I need to get to my parents soon. Are you guys coming with?"

Lizzie nodded, Caleb nodding eagerly. "YEAH!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Rushed, crappy, terrible. IDC. I needed to write it, and I kept falling asleep through it. I'm working midnight shifts the next six days, up until the 24th…so don't expect any updates. = (And if I do update, expect CRAPPY ones…like this. And no, this isn't over. There's one chapter after this, but that's it. I'm done for a while. Sorry for all the people expecting me to update Star of David, It's on hold indefinitely, and it needs to be re-written. I wrote myself into one hell of a plot hole, and its dark down here. Anyone want to throw me a rope and save me? I have no honest idea where to go with it. And I want to end it and just get it over with. T_T<em>

_Oh...the song is "Home:Word" by Magnetic North...best song ever right now. Just saying._


End file.
